swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Saxon Skylight (character)
The Beginning :Saxon Skylight comes from a family of farmers... He was brought up on fables & stories of Jedi's and there valiant order. He always thought as a kid it was some secret order.. a bit like the Masons.. :One day, when Saxon was 7. A transport ship called the Wandering Star crash landed in his Settlements' area.. Saxon was really excited. His parents went to investigate & were the first on the scene. When they came back they said they had a little brother for Him. They said they were to look after him as some bad people in the sky might look for him. He was alot taller than Saxon & extremely smelly & hairy. Saxon was told that was because he was a Wookiee. :Saxon got used to him after a while. TooLate always forgot stuff which made him late so his parents named him TooLate. He was always curious why he was different. My parents never wanted to tell him because they loved him being around. One day though, they eventually did tell him. TooLate was initially shocked but carried on his normal daily routine. Though, after only a short while, he started to look to the stars.. :TooLate eventually left on his own to find his roots. He wrote initially but Saxon stopped receiving mail after TooLate joined a transport from Corellia to Lok. After a number of months, Saxon was sent to find him. :Initially, Saxon found out that the transport had been hijacked by the imperials as they suspected contraband being smuggled on it. Saxon, paid a few Imperial privates who informed him that most of the occupants were freed to carry on their travels. He was told that the only wookiee on the flight was one of those freed. :Saxon decided to head to Lok. After some searching & bribing, he found a small town called Sheltered Haven. He was told that TooLate was a founder member of the city & that he could be found there. :Indeed, it wasn't long till Saxon found TooLate again. After many tales told between them, Saxon immediately joined the guild his brother was part of, Warriors of Freedom. At this time, Saxon was a Doctor & began his efforts for his guild &, later, the rebellion assisting any & all alliance calls for help he received. :He quickly became known as a friend by many & was always willing to help regardless of cost. He always gave free buffs to Rebels on the attack or defense &, after learning a great deal from everyone around him, He tried his first steps at running base raids with his guild. Initially the guild had limited success but always kept trying. The guild started with small guilds, like themselves, They soon became known by Imperial guilds as a small but tough unit. The Alliance :By the autumn of 2004. After a number of Rebellion Losses as well as some corrupt leadership, Saxon assumed the role of Administrator for the Alliance & began keeping the list of contacts within guilds which would be used in times of raids against the alliance. :Saxon retrained himself as an imperial installation destroyer. He set about following in the footsteps of those before him & began destroying bases. With his new skills, he was left extremely weak. Saxon's Guild began organising raids regularly & became very successful. They organised for themselves but also organised large scale raids through the alliance. This also worked as other guilds invited them on raids. :By the beginning of 2005, The list Saxon kept had grown in size from 22 guilds to 57 guilds with more on the way all the time. At it's highest point, this list had over 500 names on it. Thye list was mainly used in times of attack & defense. All guilds were welcome that were Rebel only & the network was good enough that there were few spies on it. :Saxon was not the only person involved in this. Indeed, every guild in it had a say in the alliance & others, such as Choprsis, Tem, Malik-Tariq, Arge, Ariodea & many many more all helped both organise & pass information throughout the alliance. :The idea was that Knowledge is power. Every guild that joined the alliance was given the information needed to blow up bases as well as PVP tips & other info. Arge very kindly provided a Ventrilo Channel which all Rebels were allowed & encouraged to join. This channel allowed for far better communication when PVP'ing & suchlike. Choprsis actively PVP'ed every single day & his emails were always responded to by every rebel that got them. :Saxon himself sent emails for the Offices of both Admiral Ackbar & Princess Leia Organa. These detailed Events, General PVP, Base Attacks & Base Defenses. As well as thank you emails to all those who were able to come along & help out. Whether the result was a victory or a failure. :By the Summer of 2005, due to many issues, Saxon retired as an installation destroyer & retrained himself as a Smuggler/Pistoleer. He became known at this point for notoriously running into battle with no armour on. He rarely wore armour in battle & preferred his Taliban outfit over any armour. The Accident :This all went on until Saxon was caught in an explosion & thought to have died. Saxon, his brother TooLate & their friend. A spy with no name were found unconsious near a burnt out building on Naboo. The Newsnet had the following to say: - :"Cutting from the Naboo Times Dated 14th November 2005''' :Today, 2 of the Lord Vaders "most Wanted" rebels were captured after a heavy explosion just outside Theed on Naboo. These 2 rebel traitors, known as TooLate & Saxon Skylight were found unconcious at the scene with a third person. Also unconcious. An as yet unnamed imperial Lieutenant. :There is current speculation that the imperial was a rebel spy & that they were meeting for an "exchange of information". Though this is uncorroborated. :All three were taken to a secret imperial installation where they are being treated for severe injuries. All three are currently in intensive care in a coma. Although none are expected to survive more than a few days, Lord Vador is hoping they can be kept alive long enough to stand trial for treason against the Empire. :Lord Vader wishes to send a message to all other rebels who attempt to attack the empire by trialling these 2 high ranking members of the Alliance. :This reporter wishes Lord Vader well in his endeavour. :Sarson Vinegar Reporting."'' New Beginnings :After this last transmission Saxon wasn't heard from again until this Breaking report from Dathomir. At the time, reports were sketchy but it soon became clear that Saxon Skylight as indeed among the rescued prisoners. The date of this transmission was 6th March 2006 ::********OMING REBELLION TRANS********'' :Reports are coming in of a breakout from one of the Imperial Navy's Heavily Fortified Detention facilities. The Rebellion mounted an attack on the facility in the hopes of destroying it. It appears they weren't aware it held any prisoners. The facility is known as an execution point for anyone sent there. The discovery quickly turned from a complete destruction mission into a search & rescue mission. :The rebels claim to have 'liberated' 42 prisoners from the facility. Rumours are rife that one of the prisoners was named as Saxon Skylight. A one-time High-Ranking Rebellion leader from the faction known as Warriors of Freedom. :He was captured 3 months prior to today after a massive explosion just outside Theed on Naboo. Saxon, His brother TooLate & an imperial officer were all found near death at the scene. It was thought that he was killed by Darth Vader himself after lengthy questioning. :Today's uncomfirmed rumours would put an end to this story but will also create much speculation. In his absense, His old faction is all but lost & many of the Rebels' old leaders appear to have joined the Imperialist movement. The very people they were fighting against. If Saxon is back, this news cou***************** ::**************smission intercepted*****************''' The Future :Since his rescue release & acceptance back into the Rebellion, the road has been tough with former allies & people Saxon regarded as friends not really wishing his return for unknown reasons. Saxon begun by observing what was going on & deciding whether to take any action to help in the Rebellion Leadership again. :After a month or so, Saxon did attempt to reform the alliance back to it's former self but, in a story, not unbecoming a saga in itself, he was undermined & the alliance was left in a worse state than when it started. :Since then, a new Administrator of the alliance has risen. A person with a very level head & in no way power hungry. Saxon is now content to be a watcher again, providing support & intelligence as it becomes available. :The future from this point forward is unknown at this time. Saxon is an optimist & is willing to both lead & be led. He has found new friends as well as old faces & a new alliance is building. This is the story so far for Saxon Skylight. Category:Player characters